FantoméBlanc
Chapter 1: Platinum '' Hello. Many people say they saw Herobrine, or Entity303, or other things. I thought they were all legends. But I changed my mind. I'm a newser on one of the most famous Minecraft forums in the world. One day I received a private message. WinterFlower -----> ValeMagno45 Hello, my name is WinterFlower. I'm a Hacker. But do not be afraid. I'm a good Hacker. I designed a hack that allows you to bump into a random server ... And I brought to light things that no one should ever know. A Mojang server. A cursed server. Which contains a terrible entity. And you have to help me to let everyone know about the Forum. But the entity has not invaded the server. She was trapped by Mojang. And it must be freed. Absolutely, and for the good of all. Then the IP was specified ... At first I thought it was a joke. But it was worth trying. I went into that server. A player was waiting for me. Or at least it should have been. It was called FantoméBlanc. It was a French name, I think. White Spirit. The server had no buildings. It was all made of deserts. FantoméBlanc: Help me. I beg... ValeMagno45: Where are you? FantoméBlanc: In a BedRock cage. Underground. There is only one hole, but I can not break anything ... free me ... ValeMagno45: I can not do anything ... WinterFlower joined the game WinterFlower: Here I am. FantoméBlanc: WinterFlower ... WinterFlower: Sorry ... I was forced !!! FantoméBlanc: How ... I was your most powerful resource. And you, YOU sold me to a programmer Mojang with a slightly over-mounted head? Something exploded under me. FantoméBlanc emerged from the sand dunes. He was a player with a hooded hood in a black and white suit. He lifted himself up into the air and fired at a nick. WinterFlower's nickname. Suddenly a player joined the game. PlatinumMagpie joined the game PlatinumMagpie: What good wind, WinterFlower? WinterFlower: It's time for this to end. That you stop thinking that you can compete with Mojang, and especially with Group 304. In a few hours this server will be invaded by our Group. And if you fear SaturnHacker, you'd better get out of here. And FantoméBlanc will come out of his captivity ... WinterFlower left the game PlatinumMagpie has permeated WinterFlower PlatinumMagpie: And who are you? Did you free him? ValeMagno45: I'm just a Newser ... I ... PlatinumMagpie: Deliver me the ghost and I'll let you go, maybe. Like a tawny owl, I gave him the coordinates. Suddenly my account ceased to exist. I could not write. In the tab I no longer existed. F5. I was an entity with red eyes, and the body of a beast. I jumped in the air. GreenBeasth has blown up. It was my new name, it seemed. But I did not like the situation. I had been deceived. I was trapped forever, along with FantoméBlanc. I went to bed, incredulous. The next day I was still in the server. I was still GreenBeasth. But I spoke. I was a normal player. WinterFlower was with me. WinterFlower: I was an idiot. Seriously. ValeMagno45: What did you do? WinterFlower: I freed the server. This night I hacked all the Platinum systems. But by now I had helped the Mojang. I had to put in a good light. I had the crazy idea to foil the Group's plans304. They discovered me. Thanks to me, they got this server in the blink of an eye, and now ... FantoméBlanc has escaped and is conquering our entire Group, piece by piece ... And I have been locked up here by SaturnHacker. But now there is no remedy. Goodbye, ValeMagno45. SaturnHacker. I already knew that name. He was the head of a hacker group ... the 304 Group. First it was an entity that froze the players. He was eliminated by the Postal Police, but a small part of him remained alive. That part was SaturnHacker. ValeMagno45: I promise that one day we will come back to free you ... WinterFlower: Thanks ... and tells the world the things that are behind the facts as they are. ValeMagno45: We'll meet again ... ''Chapter 2: The red Steve t's been two months. By now I thought nothing would happen to me. I was wrong, as usual. One day, I entered my world of Minecraft. A tranquil vanilla. Usually I started looking for new places and resources, and I played like a nomad. One day I happened in front of a cave. At the entrance there was a sign. I was sure I did not place it. It read: -Number 99. It was disturbing. But I wanted to explore. Inside it was a normal cave. But at the bottom there was a bed. And a furnace area, a pantry ... And a portal of the Nether. At one point a player came out. It was a steve. A steve with a red shirt. But one steve. Normal. ValeMagno45: Who are you? RedSteve99: It does not matter who I am now. RedSteve99: But who will I be soon. ValeMagno45: What do you mean ... RedSteve99: I'll be the master of this world, silly. ValeMagno45: But I will not give it to you so easily ... I hit him with my diamond sword. He gave me a coup, and threw me away. I took fire. Then I hit him with a bow. I had half a heart when ... SaturnHacker joined the game A chunk of air was generated at my feet. We both fall into the void. The game closed. He gave the error: -Prepare yourslef,because soon you will hear about us ... A few days later, I was contacted on Skype by a stranger. It was called Fant0mé_Bl4nk. He invited me to a group called Free Breeze. I accepted. There were four other people: AirSquared_ Orange_Wolf Xx_Sat4n_xX FantoméWeMissYou I summarize our dialogues: AirSquared: Hello, welcome. Valerious_: But ... What ... I remember you !!! AirSquared: I know ... Valerious_: And why did you invite me? AirSquared: Because you are the only account that already knew FrostMan before. The others have been eliminated forever. And you're the only one ... That has suffered. I understood that alluded to Elena, my missing friend shortly after being engaged to Saturn. Valerious_: And the others ... Orange_Wolf: I'm a spy. I made the Group 304 believe in hacking for them, and I pass on the information. Xx_Sat4n_xX: I was very amused to scare children in my server, when one day they come in here and say that I need them ... I accept that,I do not like hackers like group 304 Fant0méWeMissYou: You don't have to know me I opened Minecraft. I went to the multiplayer ... There was only one server. The name was a flashing word: THE RED KINGDOM When I entered, everything was exploding. There was a myriad of players, all with the skin of Red Steve. Except one, in the sky, on a Bed Rock platform. He was a steve, but completely with a red filter. All the players had the same name: RedSteve And after a number. Xx_Sat4n_xX: And now what do you want to do with me, eh? RedSteve: Now in all the worlds of the game there is a copy of these Steve ... What do you want to do with me? Xx_Sat4n_xX: Or at least you believe ... Xx_Sat4n_xX: They have been locked. All. RedSteve: We will not see each other again. But suddenly the Bed Rock broke, and he fell to the ground. He died instantly ... All the Steve ran around like crazy. They started to leave. Only the two of us remained. ValeMagno45: Where will they go ...? Xx_Sat4n_xX: To take revenge on Group 304. They must be stopped, because they want something more than that. Xx_Sat4n_xX: And this was just the beginning. Chapter 3: Nessvno A few days passed. Now I was not stupid enough to delude myself that I could go over to this story, because, well ... If I had to end up in the middle up to my neck for 6 months, I would not have understood why it was supposed to stop just then. One day, I was contacted by the Group. They said to come immediately to Platinum Prison. I entered the server and immediately saw the indistinct figure of FantoméBlanc emerge from behind a dune. Something exploded in the distance, while in conversation a conversation came out: AirSquared: You're finished, Platinum. PlatinumMagpie: You will regret it. AirSquared: You can no longer think of defeating us. AirSquared: Goodbye, and remember us. PlatinumMagpie left the game WinterFlower: And now that I'm free ... AirSquared: The Steve? WinterFlower: Exactly. SaturnHacker joined the game WinterFlower: Saturn ... What are you doing here? SaturnHacker: Destroy you, here are my plans. RedSteve99 joined the game RedSteve99: It's your end, Ice Bot. RedSteve99: Tell us the names. TELL THE NAMES. ValeMagno45: It's a mess ... What happens here? RedSteve99: THE NAMES !!! SaturnHacker: I will only tell you a name. SaturnHacker: The name of who will take my place. SaturnHacker: And that name is Nessvno. The server will crash. When I came back, the server was still there. But he had an empty description. It was empty, the image, and suddenly ... It disappeared. At any moment. The PC went off immediately, and the writing appeared on the screen: THEMES US. I went to sleep, tired and unwilling to think of anything else, and at the same time worried as never before. That story did not convince me much. He had never done it, not even by IBCraft. Before that strange virus, then the Postal Police that appears randomly, Elena who disappears into thin air, after the Group 304 that used an infiltrator in the Mojang, the Red Steve ... I was confused. Too confused. The next day I saw something, someone, that I did not expect to find. I saw Elena. When he looked at me he looked in tears. I tried to talk to her, but she did not open her mouth all day. When I got home, in the evening, after dinner ... On my PC there was still that writing. It could not be removed. Or he did not want to take off. When the mouse moved, the writing changed. Now he recited: TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT, AND I WILL TELL YOU WHO YOU ARE. What do you want. YOU DO NOT HAVE A LOT TO TELL YOU, YOU. Oh yes? NOW I'M HERE. You are... I AM NESSVNO. We know who you are. And we are looking for you. YOU HAVE KILLED IT. Who? SATURNHACKER. He was killed by the head of the Red Steve ... I WILL PERSECUTE YOU... AND I WILL FIND YOU YOU WILL NOT HAVE MORE PEACE, FREE BREEZE. Chapter 4: The darkest hour Here we are again. Point to head. SaturnHacker was dead, and on my main screen there would never be Saturn and his terrifying halo. By now things were getting serious. Nessvno was on the loose. The thoughts about him were bothering me, and I knew that the story would not end up destroying him too. Perhaps it would never be over. The fact is that Elena did not talk about anything, about that matter. By now I had no more hope. One day I opened the game, without expecting anything good. Indeed. More than half of the servers on my list had disappeared. Hoping not to come across a damn server, I used WinterFlower's hack. The server had the simple name of "Midnight". I noticed that nobody was there, but I learned not to trust myself. I went in, it was night, and a welcome message appeared immediately. MOON: Hi, ValeMagno45. ValeMagno45: Um ... enough creepy. ValeMagno45: Who are you? MOON: The moon. ValeMagno45: In what sense ... MOON: Did not they tell you about the project? ValeMagno45: I do not know what you're talking about MOON: I'm the keeper of this place. ValeMagno45: What would this place be? MOON: A prison. Suddenly, a transparent, bluish figure in the shape of a player descended from the sky. Next to me began columns of Bedrock, which slowly trapped me. I had been deceived. _error_MOON.mob: I am the spirit of the moon. ValeMagno45: Eh? Does the moon have a spirit? _error_MOON.mob: oh, that does not matter. Nessvno joined the game RedSteve99 joined the game I had already got into trouble. They began to burst, one after the other, hundreds of numbered RedSteve joining messages. Xx_Sat4n_xX warned me. They wanted something more. They did not just want the 304 group. They wanted Minecraft. Nessno was now near me ... I think. I did not see his name. Who knows how many other people were trapped there. Nessvno: I warned you. _error_MOON.mob: We hold many people here. unknown.error.null: Like me ... I could not believe it. they had trapped Null. The subject of so many legends ... Null. And it was there. Nessvno: tell us the secrets of your pathetic gang antihacker. Nessvno: So we'll come to know anyway. It's better to put an end to this story like that, without struggling, instead of going on for years, right? Suddenly, I doubted that he was wrongly rotten. But I braked immediately. That was no longer a game. Those were serious hackers. Those were unscrupulous, and real, in the flesh. They were those who had kidnapped Elena ValeMagno45: ... Nessvno: I'll take it for a no. But know that we can do anything. As we took away your girlfriend, we'll take anything away. Nessvno: Even your life. ValeMagno45: EVER !!! Nessvno: Know that you will not escape Nessvno: YOU CAN NOT ESCAPE _error_MOON.mob: At the darkest hour. Suddenly, however, he shielded him and began to blur. Maybe I was safe. Or maybe I had simply fallen from the pan to the embers. I heard an explosion in the distance. The Bedrock faded, and before me the figure of FantoméBlanc was projected. From the earth. they appeared as many copies of him, but they were like fading, like the Spirit of the Moon. Instead, just a few blocks away, there were Nessvno, the RedSteve of my world, and _error_MOON.mob looking stunned. All those copies flew quickly towards us and exploded one by one. The server crashed, and a message appeared on my screen: OH, DEAR MY ... "What do you want more?" ONLY INFORM YOU THAT YOU WON THE BATTLE BUT NOT THE WAR ARRIVEDERCI, VALERIO. THAT'S ALL FOR NOW. My PC went out, but it did not come on again. I had to wait ten minutes, when it finally turned on, but my files, my account ... All deleted. And again, more questions, but no answers. Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Hackers Category:Collabs Category:Unfinished